<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker by ValentinLaboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004891">Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy'>ValentinLaboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sequel Trilogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Sensitivity, Force Sex (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Redemption, Revenge, Sacrifice, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force, War, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final chapter in this fanfiction trilogy. This one is 196 pages long, so get ready. This one faithfully adapts the Rise of Skywalker, because I liked that movie. Also, I kept the title of the original film because the final end result of this film is still the same, and I also couldn't come up with a title beginning with "R" so that it can stay alliterated to Return of the Jedi and Revenge of the Sith. I also just like the title. Most of this story matches nicely with the original film, but the climax has been expanded and changed quite a bit. </p><p>I should warn you, Luke and Farrow don't go on the main adventure, because they're so powerful that they would literally derail the story and character development. I hope the reason that I came up with in-universe is more than enough to suffice for this. And Rose Tico goes on the main adventure instead of being relegated to a minor character. Finn is now a Jedi, with his hinted Force senstivity in the films now coming to fruition as a major part of his character. That's how it should have been in the films, instead of a bare-bones comical micro-plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Chewbacca &amp; Ben Solo, Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Jannah &amp; Rose Tico, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Rey's Father (Star Wars), Rey &amp; Rey's Mother (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sequel Trilogy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: if at any point, a link stops working, it's likely because I edited the original document and replaced the PDF.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/review?uri=urn%3Aaaid%3Ascds%3AUS%3A8ebbd322-cdce-4e86-b127-89f8681b3140</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>